Streets & Straightlaces
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: A story involving the lovely Nancy & Bet from Oliver Twist. Focussing on the hardships of their lives bt how they, never-the-less, continue to stay loyal and enjoy what they can. First Oliver!/Twist Fan-Fiction
1. Straightlaces

A/N: Hi all. This is a new story I have been working on and going, "Hmm, should I continue or not?" So I decided to post it on here. Listening to the song 'It's a Fine Life' over and over again makes for some really interesting ideas. So I wrote this. It will probably be about 5 chapters. Maybe 6. So yeah...But this is an introduction to the story. It focuses more or less on Nancy and Bet and their way of life and feelings and thoughts. So yeah, please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know. Kassie xx

* * *

It was a fine cloudless day, a rarity in London as Nancy and Bet wandered through the busy streets of London.

With big smiles on their faces and baskets full of food they were happy. At 18 and 19 years of age respectively they were leading a somewhat fine life.

Who cared if they had to whore themselves out for money? Or that they had to steal? It didn't bother them, it was a way of life.

Whisking through the busy markets happily Nancy soon felt herself on the ground.

"What the 'ell?" She exclaimed as she looked up.

A girl, who looked to be the same age as herself sneered down at her. The girl curled her lip up and walked past her, skirts swishing and heels clicking.

Bet helped Nancy up and dusted herself off.

"Straightlaces." Nancy grumbled.

Bet shook her head. "No respect what so ever." Bet scoffed.

They continued walking down the street and stopped at a market to get some food, and maybe some goods.

Feeling a tug on her skirt Nancy looked down and saw a young girl, about 7 years in age staring up at her.

The girl had shiny golden curls that framed her face and a pink and white silk dress. A rich kid.

She looked down at the girl. "What's the matter?" She asked.

The girl just blinked at her. "Why is your dress falling apart?" She asked in a posh and snobby voice.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "'Cos it is." She said sarcastically.

Nancy then saw a pair of hands grab the child. "Annabelle get away from them, they are dirty, you know not to talk to strangers."

The little girl buried herself in the womans skirts and Nancy and Bet looked the woman over. She was about 37 with blonde hair and a posh air around her.

She sneered at the two teenagers. "Disgraceful." She muttered pointing at the two girls.

"How anyone could do that and call themselves a woman is beyond me." She tuttered as she walked away.

Nancy and Bet rolled their eyes. Who needed stuck up people anyway?

* * *

So I know it's not much at the moment but as I said this is an introduction and with positive feedback I may be able to get the enthusiasm to continue writing it :) Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. The Dress

Sixteen year old Nancy stared longingly at the dress in the window of the shop.

It was an off the shoulder red dress with black lacing around the bottom and purple underskirts. It also had a thin white lace trimming around the top of it. Nancy couldn't take her eyes off it. She glanced down at the dress she was currently wearing.

It was dark purple with a black corset and black lace trimming. The seams were falling apart and the dress had a variety of tears and rips through it, not to mention it was getting abit too small.

Sighing she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to face Bet. Bet offered Nancy a smile.

The two of them had known each other since Bet was brought to the gang when Nancy was 5 years old.

Bet was dressed in a dull blue dress that had light pink underskirts and just as many holes in it. Bet looked up at the window. "Eyein' those dresses again Nance?" She said smiling.

Nancy nodded,. "Yeah, I need a new one, this dress is turning away customers, not that they really care." She said sitting on the curbing and sighing.

Bet followed Nancy's gesture and sat down on the concrete as well. Putting her own hand on nancy's she smiled. 'It would be nice to 'ave a new dress wouldn't it?' She said glancing at the ground.

Nancy looked at her, "Yeah, but we aint 'ousebreakers, we could never steal anythin like that." Nancy said sadly.

Bet let a smile light up her face. "That's what you think." She exclaimed excitedly.

Nancy looked at bet as if she were crazy. "What the ell are you goin' on 'bout?" She said confused.

Bet grinned, "Follow me!" She said as she jmped up off the ground and dragged Nancy through the streets.

Making their waiy through London they ignored the stares they got from passerby's. Just for today they would be carefree teenagers. Nancy looked ahead of her as Bet started to slow down. Finally the 17 year ol girl came to a hault outside an old run down shop.

Nancy looked around, "What are we doing here?" She asked confused.

Bet grinned, "Follow me." She said as they walked through the door.

Nancy looked around the shop and was amazed by the variety of dresses in the shop. She looked at Bet. "Why are we 'ere? I can't afford any of these." She said.

Bet smiled. "But I can, think of it as an early birthday present." Nancy looked at Bet, "Really?" Bet nodded.

Nancy gave her a large hug. "Thankyou Bet!" She said as she wandered through the shelves looking at all the dresses. Suddenly she stopped and gasped.

Bet stood behind her and smiled. "I knew you liked that dress and then I saw the same one in here. It's a little rougher round the edges and not the same material but it still looks exactly the same." She said and Nancy bounced lightly on the balls of her feet.

"Thankyou Bet! I owe you." She said as she grabbed the dress.

The lady at the counter gave the two girls a mile. "'ay Bet, and look it's good ol' Nance. 'ow 'av you been dear?" The woman asked and Nancy smiled.

"Mornin' Sally!" Nancy said as she placed the dress on the counter while Bet handed over the money.

Sally was one of the older women down at the Cripples and she had been like a mother to both Nancy and Bet foryears but had recently taken to mending old dresses and reselling them to girls like bet and Nancy.

Sally gave a look to Nancy and Bet. "Darlin' you don't need ta pay me for that, you need a new dress, it's on me hun." Sally said and handed Nancy the dress which Nancy took gratefully.

"Thanks Sally, I really appreciate it." She said holding the dres to her body.

Sally smiled, "Go on over there and put it on and then giveme your old dress." She said.

Nancy nodded and walked over to the otherside fo the shop and tried on the dress and found it fit her perfectly with a little bit of room if she grew anymore.

She gave a twirl in it and skipped back to Bet and Sally and they both grinned.

"Nancy dear, you have never looked better. Your gonna get some extra money with that one." Sally said as she received Nancy's old dress.

Bet smirked, "C'mon Nance, lets go show you off." She said as Sally laughed at the two girls.

Nancy walked over to Sally and gave her a hug. "Thankyou Sally." She said as her and Bet walked out of the shop.

Sally smiled, "Anytime dear!" She called out and the girls were off down the street again.


End file.
